


Five Times Ancient Tech Turned John and Rodney Into Something Other Than Themselves

by cruisedirector



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Transformation, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Five Things Meme: <i>You post a topic, list, category, whatever, in my comments section. (Examples: "Five Names Harry Considered for His First Son," or "Five Moments Snape Would Like to Have Back," or "Five Reasons Bella Likes Blood.") Then, in a separate post, I'll post the answers to your Top 5 ideas, according to me. Serious or fun!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ancient Tech Turned John and Rodney Into Something Other Than Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



1\. "It didn't make you a sex addict. You've always had excessive desire for gratification. Maybe the amplified hormones have triggered uncontrollable... mmfff!" 

2\. "I'm just suggesting, now that you're a woman, and I'm a woman, and we have these new parts, don't you think perhaps a bit of scientific experimentation is in order?" 

3\. "He's kind of cute as a terrier, and quieter, too." 

4\. "A sofa? Didn't that happen in a Douglas Adams book?" 

5\. "I don't want to be Ascended! I liked my body the way it was. Where did my penis go? Make that thing reverse!"


End file.
